Rivalry
by Akuma no anime-suki
Summary: Frankie Aymond is Kagami's sister from America. She is the source of his talent and ability now. She visits Japan, seeking new competition. Why not the captain of the Generation of Miracles himself?
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note****: Okay, I have watched almost all of season two! I am so pumped to see Akashi and Midorima play!~ So here it is: an OC-X-AKASHI story. Hope you guys enjoy and please review. (Especially if one has any ideas ^^)**

**********I do not own Kuroko no Basket all I own is the OC****~******

**-****_Enjoy dear_**** reader-**

**prologue **

* * *

**My Brother**

I walked out of the airport. It was good to see Japan again after so long. I had missed it so much. Even if the basketball competition was not as rough as I like it (Like how it was in America) I was still in love with the cultured little place. I walked as slowly as I could, wanting to take in as much as I could. I sighed happily at the coziness. It was busy, but nothing compared to Americas everyday crowd. I bet the basketball courts are not as crowded either! My heart raced at the thought of playing. Okay, stop thinking of basketball. I could not help but be obsessed with the sport but I had to find my brother at the moment. Well, foster brother. He was a transfer student and we volunteered to take him in. Even though we are different in may ways, I had rubbed off on him. Specifically my love for basketball. He was stubborn, like me, hot headed, which I tried not to be but sometimes had trouble, and had a natural talent for basketball, again, like me. We got along great and, well, this would be the time to rant on about how we never argued and how much I loved him. I laughed slightly. The honest truth, me and him never stopped arguing, we were always competing in basketball with each so it got in the way of us actually getting through the day without letting a snide comment leave our mouths. I will not lie though, I had missed him. Missed him to the point of crying, which I rarely, rarely ever did. "Frankie-san!" I heard his gruff voice call...It was _deeper_? I turned 180° and saw his dark red hair and red eyes along with that annoying smirk that we were both known to have. Kagami Taiga. My brother and best friend.

He was taller, buffer, I almost could not believe it was him. I ran up to him and hugged him neck. "TAIGA!" I said happily into his shoulder. I was so happy. He was smiling and then I slipped my arm around his neck and pulled him down to my level, giving him an old fashion head rub. "F-Frankie! Let me go!" He struggled against my grip for a little while and then was able to pull me off...He must have trained a lot...I had an iron grip, and he could never get me off of him like that before. Maybe I am just too distracted. I smiled and patted his head. "Come on, where is your apartment so I can get settled in and we can go play some ball!" I yelled in English. I was very bad at Japanese, but learned it quick from when Taiga first came to America. He laughed and we made our way to his apartment I had heard so much about. We were walking, wait. I punched him in the arm suddenly. "OI! F-Frankie-san! What was that for, that hurt!" He yelled holding his lower shoulder. Yes I was short. "For not answering my calls! I was bored the entire flight!" I answered, feeling justified as I crossed my arms. "S-sorry, I was busy getting ev-" He stopped suddenly and looked away. Hm? What did he mean. "What were you getting ready?" I asked. He did not look at me. I smirked. This caused for some tickling. I leaned over and jabbed his side and he cried out. "F-Frankie-san! Frankie-(laughs)san! STOP! (more laughs)" I finally spared him, allowing him to answer my curiosity. "I was sharpening up my skills for when you came, so that..." He looked at me now with determination. "So that I can finally win against you in one on one!" He finished. I was silent. Then I burst out laughing. "Aw, I am so proud of you!" I punched him again. "Oi! You're going to break my arm before our game!" He cradled his arm, now sore.

As we walked home, a part of me was actually sad. Sad that Taiga, my brother, was increasing in mass and size...Its not like I ever wanted to surpass him, but I do honor where I stand in basketball. As well as my reputation. If Taiga beat me, I would be proud. But what if he did more than beat me? What if he crushed me. What if he relentlessly put me down on the court? What? What am I saying?! This is my little brother! (Not literally -_-) I love him with all my heart (never would I tell him that) but if her ever needed something, anything, I would be there. No matter what.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the prologue! *Goes to hand you a cookie* -Munch- **

**Me: M-Mukkun! **

** Mukkun: Hm? **

**Akashi: *Snip, snip* **

**Mukkun: *Hands you one of his cookies***

**Me: *Hugs Akashi***

**Akashi: ...~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: Here once more to give you chapter one~ ENJOY! **

**Mukkun: Hmm, Don't you say that later Akuchin?**

**Me:...**

**Akashi: *Glare* Her name is Akumie Atushi...**

**Me: You can call me Akuchin~ *Smiles politely***

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**How Is It Possible?**

We walked up flights of stairs. I was not breaking a sweat but expected Kagami to at least be panting. I actually thought he was not behind me...He was. Did he really change that much? How is his basketball? I stopped myself from worrying as we reached the top. "Are you alright Frankie-san? You look kind of shocked," He stated with concern. I did not look at him, because if I did. My feelings would come hurling out of my mouth. How did I feel? Was I shocked? Was I upset? Was I proud?...Was I jealous? No, I love Kagami! I am nothing but proud of him! "I'm fine, now hurry up!" I coached. He smiled with relief and caught up to me. Since he was carrying most of her bags, he was a tad slower. I racked my mind, trying to remember the number Kagami said his apartment was. 164? No. 167?! Kagami walked right past me to room 168. He opened the door and smiled over his shoulder, enjoying my pout of defeat from her own memory. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I marched right past him and into the large room. "..." I was speechless. This was amazing. Not home, but that only made it more exciting! "What are you gawking at?~" He teased as he lightly punched me on the shoulder. My gaze did not waver as I returned the punch much harder. "Gahh!" He held his arm yet again as I ran around the room, my arms in the air and taking everything in. He chuckled as he put his hands on his hips. He closed his eyes and opened them, they had gone from their normal self, to soft. His sister...He would do, and be anything she needed. Of course this moment was ended when the ball came hurling his way. "GAH!" He caught the ball just at the right time before it could smash into his face.

"What are you starring off at? Let's play some ball!" I said excitedly. He smirked, that smirk that never got old to her. "Bring it on!" He said arrogantly. She only let her competitive side out with him. She preferred to have herself seen as cool and collected. But it was so much different with him. It was the way he played. So fair, yet so frustrating! I loved it though. His style, his use if force to play. It was the complete opposite from the way I played, and I could not help but admire it. Weird how I was the one who got him interested in basketball in the first place. I laughed at the thought. "Oi. We are here," He nodded towards the court. Just as I expected. It was unoccupied. Unlike so many courts in America. He dribbled the ball and then passed to me. He wanted me to take the ball out? This was not like him at all. I shrugged it off and passed to him. He took off towards the goal, but I caught up to him. We were having fun. Taunting each other and trying to mess each other up. I stole the ball back and headed towards my goal. I ended up with a lay up. Which would have earned me two points, but we did not play like that in our games. We just merely tested each others skill. I was about to brag until the ball was already being guided down the court. Dammit! I sped back down, taking my small size to the advantage. I took my position, ready for a simple, yet forceful move...He merely slowed dow and went for a shot. I instinctively ran towards him, ready to block, but kept my distance. Kagami had changed a lot. I jumped up to meet his shot but he smirked and then twisted around me, dunking. Wha?...A dunk? That was probably the only familiar thing about Kagamis style of game play now.

I got the ball again and started for my end when he went to block me. I quickly zigzagged past him. Well, now there were two things that were the same! I praised myself for being good in my agility, but that changed when the ball was, gone? I looked over. How the hell?! I had no time for thinking as I ran to catch up with him once more. We had been playing for about an hour or two. We were sweating. I shed my hoodie and he took off his jacket. Leaving us in our undershirts. I had the ball and went towards the goal. I added in a few fakes here and there to confuse him and made one more shot from behind. I mentally praised myself for remembering that technique. He already had the ball at the other end and was going for another dunk. I will not let him dunk again! I jumped and met his height. My hand stopping the ball. We were in air for a while and I looked at Kagami. Kagami? This had his face, but not his eyes. Kagami had never looked at me this way...His smirk, no, a evil smirk spread across his face and he forced the ball in. I fell to the ground...That...Was not Taiga...It had started to rain, but we did not care. He stood there breathing heavily, his eyes hid. I did not know what to do. This was...I did not know what it was, but never had Taiga done something like that. Was he in the _zone_? He was the only one who had put me in my _zone_, had I done the same. No, I do not think that is possible considering how carefree we started off. Then it hit me, after the first few plays...He stopped smiling...

I got up and headed for my, now soaked, hoodie. "Frankie-san," He called. "Are you alright?" His voice was somewhat odd, like he knew he did something wrong, but was avoiding it. He was still looking at the wet concrete. "Of course I am! What? Think I am made of glass?!" I went up to punch him, but he caught my hand. What was wrong? He looked back up at me...His eyes. "Frankie-san... Did.. Did I beat you?" His eyes showed nothing but coldness. It was not a question of him needing to know, he wanted to know if I knew..."We were not playing for winning!" I stated, pulling my hand away. "C-come on let's get home. I'm starting to get cold," I used the mere excuse to calm myself down. His gaze softened suddenly, as if he just remembered that he was my brother, not my opponent. He helped me with my hoodie. "Don't even put it on, stupid, you'll get a cold!" He scolded. I sighed in relief. This was the Taiga I knew. He put his water proof jacket on and raised his arm. I see, he wanted me to get under, like a bird. I fit into the space perfectly, now shielded from the rain, we started to walk home. He was brotherly before...Then there was the remark. _"So that I can finally win against you in one on one," _then this game. He changed from brotherly to enemy to brotherly once more. I looked up at his determined red eyes, his hair was wet from the rain, and he looked forward with confidence...Taiga, how is it possible?

* * *

**Me: Akashi please forgive me! It's just a name that Mukkun uses, for everyone!**

**Akashi:...**

**Kise: Oh, hey, if Akumie-chii is single now, can she date me?!**

**Akashi: *Glare*...Eh? Who said she was single?~ Anyway Kise, you need a good hair trimming...*Snip, snip***

**Kise: EHH!? Akumie HELP! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello once again! Thank you so much for the review Blazingfire55! Here with chapter 2~~~**

**-_Enjoy dear reader_-**

**Me: HAPPY NOW MUKKUN?!**

**Mukkun: Hai *munch, munch***

**Akashi: Why does his opinion even matter to you? -_- (Jealous Akashi!~ SO ADORABLE~~~~)**

**chapter 2**

* * *

**Rakuzan?**

*_RINNNNG*_..._*RIINNNGG*_..._*RIIN-*_ CLICK. "Oh my God, shut up!" So I was not a morning person... I slowly got up out of bed. Eh...Too much sun light! Then it dawned on me, literally, the sun was right through my window...BUT ANYWAY! I remembered that today was the day I would be entering school! What time was it...EHH?! 8:30?! Taiga told me to be ready by 9:00 A.M. I jumped out of bed, which was saying a lot since I was known to be L-A-Z-Y. **(Mukkun: Akumie, you need to be more lazy) **I continued into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After our game last night, we just came home, ate a little something (Which Taiga is an EXCELLENT cook) and then crashed. Then I remembered our game... Oh Taiga. Was this, actually his style now? Was he trying something new? No. He knew it too well, and had stuck to it the entire game. That smirk came back to me... I almost slipped at the memory... I realized that, there was no excuse, my brother was different... I cleared my mind as much as possible and then dried off. Drying my brunette hair. My blonde highlighted bangs stretched over the left side of my face, covering a quarter of one of my hazel eyes. Where is Taiga? What was the schools name again? Seirin? I wondered for a while and then remembered the school that I had looked up back in America...Rakuzan. It was an amazing school. More students, which was better because I wanted to start a girls basketball team. The thought made me excited as I got dressed in my average casual clothes. Maybe I should ask him about it... Will he not like me going to a different school? Whoa, whoa, let's just check out Seirin first! I could be underestimating the school. I caught a smell...BREAKFAST! I absolutely was in L-O-V-E with my brothers cooking (Simply because I am not too good at cooking myself -_-) I ran out of my bedroom. I do not see him, I had a perfect view of the kitchen too. "Yo! I'm starving so no games got it?!" I warned. There is no way he would mess with me when there is food involved!

I walked casually out of the doorway and into the kitchen, the smell becoming stronger but before I could reach the table. A hand covered my eyes. KAGAMI! I heard that obnoxious laugh that I was so used to. "I. AM. STARVING!" I said stubbornly. He only laughed harder as I tried to pry his hand away. "Taiga! I swear I will tickle you to death if you dare deprive me of your amazing food!" I warned. A dark aura came around me and he quickly let me go, holding his hands up as a sign of truce. My mind wound back to the two questions that were bothering me. A part of me wanted to interrogate him. What was wrong with you Taiga?! Where is that punk kid that had fiercely forced his way into becoming an amazing basketball player? The other part though... The other part wanted to simply ask if we could go see Rakuzan. I had already sat down and was eating while Taiga went back into the kitchen to clean up. He was boasting of how he could so beat me in another basketball one on one. My mind raced, I did not want to talk about that right now...I should not ask him both at once. "Taiga," I called. He continued to bluff childishly. "Kagami..." I said seriously, playing with my bacon. This subdued his rant. "I was wondering," I did not look him in the eyes, the image of them from last night flashed into my mind...No, those were not my brothers eyes. I forced myself to look at his crimson eyes. They were expectant and soft. The Taiga I knew and loved. "I was just wondering...If we could visit Rakuzan after Seirin," I finished. Please say yes, I do not want to go alone. "Sure!" It took him a while to respond but he said yes! There was something there though... Did he not like Rakuzan? A memory flashed through my mind.

_Flashback_

_"T-Taiga..." I pleaded the young redhead. He turned the other cheek, giving me a good dose of the cold shoulder. "Please go with me..." I whispered pleadingly. We were at an amusement park and I wanted to ride the largest roller coaster there, but not without him. It was quiet until he opened on of his red eyes. His face softened and he sighed as he uncrossed his arms. I had won! I leapt for joy and hugged Taiga. "Thank you," I said into his shoulder. Again being shorter than him. "Y-your welcome, don't worry Frankie-san, I will always be with you through things like this," He said closing his eyes. "I-I mean, because I wasn't scarred in the first place," He said, using bravery as an excuse. I just laughed and for the first time, punched him in the arm. _

_End_

Taiga... It was so fun that day. Taiga screamed the whole ride. I giggled at the thought, knowing that he would go on a mega rant if I brought that day up. "You okay? You seem spaced out," He said affectionately as I helped with the dishes. "I was just remembering our time at Six Flags..." I stifled a laugh as best as I could as his eyes widened. "...W-what trip?.." He pouted, looking away. DENIAL! I laughed and mocked him. "_F-F-Frankie-san you want to r-r-r-de that one?!_" He lightly punched me on the arm. "Hush you baka," He was still pouting. I could not help my giggle fit and he ended up splashing bubbles on me. "Eh? Taiga! Bring it on!" I splashed him back and we went into a full fledge war, which ended up in both of us giving a truce due to short of breath. (From insulting each other~ -_-) "EH! TAIGA, WE'RE LATE!" I yelled seeing the time. "Ugh, you're louder than my alarm clock!" He teased while rubbing his ear. "Hey! Come on _Taiga-chan_" I mocked him once more. Which continued back and forth between us all the way to Seirin. My brother had already been here as a first year. Now I was here to hopefully start a much needed girl basketball team. I was so excited to see his friends. There was Tetsuya Kuroko, who I was very eager to meet. Then I wanted to meet his coach Riko Aida as well as the rest of the team. Taiga had told me so many funny stories of Hyuuga sempai and Kiyoshi sempai!

Then I also wanted to see Rakuzan. Then I realized. Maybe Taiga went against Rakuzan... He never really talked about his opponent's. I should ask... "Yo, Taiga, did you play any games against Rakuzan?" I asked bluntly. He tensed. That was weird... "Y-yes...Listen, Frankie-san, I understand if you would like to go there... But just remember, one of the worst Generation of Miracles goes there," He said seriously. Yet another weird phenomenon of Kagami Taiga. I remembered him telling me about the Generation of Miracles though. "What? Did he beat you or something?" I knew this was not true, but hey, who knows! "Akashi Seijuro. He was the captain of the Generation of Miracles. He is, dangerous. Intimidating. Do not ever mess around with him too much," He warned. This was a big leap for my brother. Never would he even admit someone actually scared him... I wanted to laugh but it frightened me as well... He can not be that bad. He is the captain of course. "What position?" I asked, curious about this Akashi guy. "...Point guard," He admitted, knowing that this fact would add to my curiosity. I was about to speak of how we would probably get along then but he interrupted. Uh, did his basketball get into his personality as well?

"We're here, I am sure you will like Seirin better though," He reassured himself. He must not want me to go... A part of me felt guilty, but he was my brother, I would see him everyday! "Kagami-kun?" I heard an unfamiliar voice...Uh...Where was it coming from. I strained and then spotted him. Baby blue hair along with the same eyes looked at my brother with a monotone expression. Heh, Kuroko-kun! "K-Kuroko! You bastard! Did you have to sneak up on me?!" My brother gawked. Kuroko kept his expressionless expression. "So you are Kuroko Tetsuya..." I said, finally happy to meet him. He saw me and his eyes widened a little. "This is your sister? Hm, she actually reminds me of you Kagami-kun," He looked back at my brother. "It's good to meet you, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami's shadow," He bowed slightly. I blushed slightly. He was adorably innocent, or it looked that way at least. "Hehe, Frankie Aymond!" I smiled and waved.

We toured the school, Taiga and Tetsuya signing up. "You're not coming here Frankie-san?" Tetsuya asked. "W-well, I was actually thinking about Rakuzan," I admitted sheepishly. He looked surprised and then his face showed a little concern. "..Be careful Frankie-san," This did not help...I was stubborn though, I wanted Rakuzan, or to see it at least! We said goodbye to Tetsuya and made our way to Rakuzan. 'Kuroko sure is nice," I commented. "Hm? Oh, yeah, that little bastard...(sigh) I would not be as good as I am without him," He spoke softly. I suddenly felt envious. I played a huge role in his love for basketball, does he not appreciate this?! I then calmed myself. He is your brother, of course he knows! I sighed in relief, calming down from my jealousy. "Eh, we are here..." He spoke while pointing to a huge school. It was a mega building, bigger than many schools she had seen...Rakuzan?

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Sorry if chapter 2 was dragged along, chapter three with surely be exciting!~~**

**Kise: OOO! I know, it's when she meets A- (Scissors are thrown at him)**

**Me: Hehe, sorry for the violence everyone, I am just strict when it comes to spoilers~**

**Mukkun: Why is Akachin blushing so much?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Akumie Note****: Haha! Decided to change the "Author Note" thing! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far, if there is anything you find wrong or that you have a problem with do tell!~**

**-****_Enjoy dear reader_****-**

**Akashi: *adjusts me in his lap***

**Me: I SWEAR IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!**

**Akashi: Hush, or I might accidently cut you! *Snip, snip***

**Me: Hey Sei-sama, have you ever considered being a hairdresser?**

**Akashi:...perhaps...**

**chapter 3**

* * *

**Bring It On!**

"T-Taiga! This place is huge!" I exclaimed, admiring all the buildings and people. He digestion med not need anymore evidence. I was in love with this place. His expression saddened a little. As if he had lost in a way. He received a surprisingly light punch on the shoulder. That was a first! "Hey, we are going to be together all the time, and it's probably best that we spend some time away from each other since we argue all the time!" I pointed out. It was true! He only laughed and agreed with me. I walked around looking at classrooms, probably the most excited person there. Taiga followed close behind, hands in his pockets. 'It is good to have my sister back with me...' He thought while smiling. "Ah... Frankie-san?" He called. I did not hear him, I was already way down another hall. I walked around the corner. -_Bump_- I had bumped into a large figure, no huge! He had a design in his short hair and was kind of dark skin. He was a monster! He could have accidently stepped on me! He only grunted and stepped around me. I wanted to yell in fluent English "Rude much?!" But my better judgment came into play. Where was he coming from?

I looked back the way he came. A classroom door was slightly ajar. Hmm. I think my curiosity will get the better of me!~ I stepped closer to the door and peeked inside. I did not see anyone, so I went on inside. I skimmed the first left side of the room. "Curiosity kills.." I jumped at the simple voice. He was a sitting figure in the right corner of the classroom. He was playing some type of Japanese checkers. "I-I know, but I guess sometimes it's good to test the limits ya know," I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. He was not even looking at me. "Come here," He said, stopping what he was doing. "...Ok," I shrugged and walked over. He had ruby hair, I wonder what his eyes looked like. He looked over at me when I reached him. We just starred at each other for a moment...His eyes...One was the matching color of his hair, while the other was a gold. How different! "What is your name?" He asked, not ever taking his eyes off of mine. "Frankie Aymond, I'm from America!" I smiled. "I know," He said simply, going back to his game. "Uh, you do?" I was kind of surprised. "I know everything..." He kept playing. Well that was quite arrogant! "Arrogant much?" I teased, grinning once more. He made me want to smile.

He looked up. "That grin. It reminds me of someone. So annoying," He said grabbing my collar and pulling me close. "Eh?!" I was not as scared as I should be but I will not lie. This scared me shitless. "W-what?" I gulped. "Take me seriously when I talk to you. Do not question me, ever," He let go of my collar. Did I tick him off by teasing him? He focused back on his game. All alone? "You're playing all alone?" I changed topic. He did not answer and kept his face to the board. "Hmm, I can be quite the competitive player. Tell you what! Show me how this game works and I bet I'll win!" I smiled smugly. This sparked something in him. Who was this random girl. She was different, but seemed a little plain in general. "Fine, but on one bet~" He said raising a finger. I tilted my head to the side, wanting him to continue. "If I win, you do what I say. For the entire school year," That was it? That was simple! I thought he would make me do his homework for a few months or so! "Heh! Bring it on!" I said arrogantly. He squinted at me slightly. "You really do remind me of someone..." He said again. "Oh, that happens to me all the time!" I sat down and he explained the rules. Then we started our game.

**Kagami's POV**

Where was she! He tried calling her cell but remembered that she left it at home. Ughh! Why Frankie Why? His thoughts ran wild at the catastrophes that could happen. What if she got lost? What if she is hurt?...Or worse...What if she ran into _him._ Akashi Seijuro. The Captain of the Generation of Miracles, and the one he feared. Of course he was not scared for his own being, but the fact that his sister was out somewhere on Rakuzan campus. Cold, most likely hungry (When is she not? I learned to cook for a reason -_-) and, if she has ran into him, is probably being cut up by a pair of scissors! No! Do not think that way! I have to find her! should I call someone? No, better do it myself. Damn, who would of thought that was just like some little kid in a market, wondering off! I will certainly give her multiple lectures, scolding her to NEVER EVER DO THIS AGAIN! I walked around the corner, trying to calm myself down. She is okay, she's okay.

Wait. We are talking about my sister. She speaks her mind most of the time, is stubborn, and talks nonstop... Yeah, I really, really need to find her before she gets herself killed. I rounded the corner, searching halls. Nothing. I then heard a voice, recognizing its owner instantly. Akashi Seijuro...

**Frankie's POV**

This was bad. Very bad. I was losing severely at this game called shogi. He smirked as I fell into another one of his clever traps. That smirk. Usually I would have been angry at the snobbish act, but instead I just watched and smiled myself. Why this amused me, I did not know. I just enjoyed seeing him happy, I am guessing in any way, shape, or form. "You look quite happy for someone who is losing so sorely," He pointed out smiling this time. I could tell that smiling was not normal for him so I starred at it as long as possible before I answered. "It appears so huh," I still looked at him, his face towards the board. Even though I was losing, which meant I would have to do what he said, for the entire school year. Wait, I saw one flaw, how did he know I was going here? Well, that is what anyone would think. Feeling clever, I spoke up. "Ya know, even though we made that bet, there is no guarantee that I am going to Rakuzan," What would he say now? I was very curious. He was so interesting. I was captivated in him, and I did not even realize how much I was! "That is a clever accusation, but as I said," He looked at me with penetrating eyes. "I know everything, and therefore, I know that you are coming to this school," He kept looking at me, his expression equivalent to zero. It reminded me of Tetsuya. Monotone.

I was shocked. Sure, I intended to go here but, how on earth did he know... Of course, _he knows everything. _This made me slightly angry, but with myself. "Well, you apparently beat me, so I guess I have to answer your side of the bet," I said carefree while crossing my arms. He smirked again. This was not one of only amusement. Was this guy a sadist? I almost laughed at the thought. No, just arrogant. "I have been called a sadist," He stated bluntly. "EH?!" That is a weird coincidence! Maybe it is not a coincidence, maybe he does _know everything! _Then the door opened wider. "Frankie-san are you in here?!" I knew instantly that it was Taiga. He rounded the corner and saw us. He looked to me, shocked, but then saw Akashi and his face turned bitter. Akashi had a normal expression and propped his arm on his knee...The atmosphere between the two said it all. _ Bring it on!_

* * *

**Hello again! **

**Me: A-Akashi!**

**Akashi: I know, it is too perfect isn't it...*snip (cuts in random directions) snip***

**Me: Thank you Akashi!**

**Akashi: Seijuro. And do not forget to add -sama to the end.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Akumie's Note: Here to give you Chapter 4~~~~ Shhh, Sei-sama is still asleep, I KNOW IT IS HARD NOT TO FANGIRL OVER HIS INNOCENT FACE, BUT TRY TO BE CONSIDERATE! Just a little too loud there anyway here is chapter 5.**

**Me:...**

**Akashi: Akumie, you know I am awake...**

**Me: Whaa?! How?**

**Akashi: Bric woke me up...**

**Me: I'll kill him...*Goes to get scissors***

**Akashi: Akumie with scissors~...(blush)**

* * *

**Akashi?! The**** Akashi?**

This was very confusing, awkward too. Taiga seemed so tensed, but Akashi was calm. Wait, Akashi? The Akashi?! It felt like I had just met a super star or something. He did not seem like one though. He was not your average person, but he was just interesting. Very interesting. The question lurked back into her mind. What did Akashi do to Taiga? Sure, they might of been in an intense game but he was not that bad. Should I just ask now? Nope, bad idea. It is better than just sitting here. "It has been a while Taiga," Akashi smirked. This one seemed a little mocking. "I presume that Frankie lives with you, an adopted sister," He hit it on the dot pretty much. "Hai, we'll be leaving," Taiga said grabbing my arm. "Eh?" I gasped, was he in that of a hurry?! Why? He could not have that bad of a grudge! "Heh~ It was a pleasure meeting you Frankie, I can't wait till our bet can come into play," He said coolly while I blushed. Damn him for doing that. Taiga just kept walking while holding my hand, dragging me along. I waved and Akashi waved back while smiling thoughtfully. His demeanor changed completely once Taiga was not looking. Hm, I wonder why... Did he hate Taiga?! There was no doubt that she took a liking to Akashi Seijuro. He was so different, yet good to be around. I wonder what my brothers problem with him is. "T-Taiga, what is your problem with Akashi?" I was kind of nervous. What if he just gets more frustrated?! "I-It's nothing Frankie-san. Just be careful around that freak," He warned. Hold the fuck up...I stopped in my tracks, starring intently at Taiga. He realized my stopping and turned aroun to face me. "What?" He asked, obviously not in the mood. "...Take that back, Kagami," I clenched my hands.

Why was I so angry? Sure that was mean, but I had only just met Akashi. He looked surprised. "..He does not deserve it. He does not deserve to be around you either. He will only hurt you Frankie..." Taiga told me again. "You did not answer my question!" I stated. "Yes I did. It is nothing between me and him. I just know him well enough to know that he is bad for you. Really and truly, you have no right to take up for him. You have only just met this guy Frankie..." I tensed at his words...He was, right. I still did not want to believe it though. "Well, it does not matter, because I am going to Rakuzan anyway. And I will prove to you that you were judging Akashi Seijuro wrongly," I blurted. His brow furrowed in frustration. "Fine then, but do not come crying to me when it happens, just remember that I warned you..." He turned and kept walking. What? What just happened? Even if Akashi hurt me, Taiga should be there for me. I felt like I had just been betrayed in a way. Maybe he was just fed up right now and was exaggerating. I hope so. I wish I could talk this out with him... Then a pang of hurt ran through me. I missed everyone. My friends, my family, Akashi. I felt so alone right now.

I kept my distance from Taiga. This was the first time in a very long time that I actually was sad like this. I should stop thinking about Kagami Taiga and put my mind in a better place. I thought back to our bet. Phew, I am glad Taiga has not pressed on to ask me about the bet. I wonder what I will be doing, I mean. Think about it. What do you usually do when someone makes you hang around them all school year. Either way, I would have wanted to be around him. Bet or no bet. I was also kind of scared as well. Taiga was right about what he said. He was actually right. He knew him a little better than I did. What if he was right about Akashi... No, I have to find out for myself and prove Taiga wrong. I must! We did not utter a word the whole walk home. Which I was grateful for... I kept my mind off Taiga by thinking about how excited I was for the first day of school. Oh! I have to go school shopping. Blah, sure I liked shopping...When there were sports involved, but other than that. I am a little down and out when it comes to shopping. The uniforms must be so much different here in Japan! This made me more excited. New things always do. I thought back to Akashi. He certainly was new. Even if he was, he seems to interesting for someone to get bored around him. I wonder if he will get bored around me? Nah! If he is a basketball player, then he will certainly not get bored with me!

Wow! I wonder if he is as good as Taiga says he is. It will be so fun to see his techniques! Ooh! What if I could win a game of one on one! To make up for the shogi game! Yes! We made it up the stairs. Now it was getting kind of awkward... He unlocked the door and stepped inside while I followed. We kind of lingered. He was not the type to hold grudges, nor was I, but I was still pissed when I thought back to how Taiga judged Akashi so easily. It was unlike him. "Are you taking a shower?" We both asked at the same time, wanting something to talk about. "Eh, y-yeah, I was..." I answered and headed towards the bathroom. "Frankie-san..." He stopped me. I turned and faced him. "Forgive me. I might not like Akashi, and I know I am right about him, but I should always there for you. Even when you are too stubborn for your own good," He finished. I was happy that he said that. That I was here with the same Kagami Taiga. I smiled. "But I will prove you wrong Taiga, you watch," I was not bluffing, or joking. I was completely serious. I turned back and headed to get a shower.

**Kagami's POV**

How can she be this stupid?! My mind trailed back to the day at the Winter Cup and how Akashi tried to stab me with scissors. How? Then I imagined my sister in that position. He will hurt her. Kuroko had told me about him a little, this was not what I want for her. Does she like him? It seemed that way. This was even more repulsive. Oh god. What if they ever started dating. I can't imagine his hands on her. That creep. Was I a little too harsh on her though? No. As her brother, I need to protect her, and letting her be with Akashi is the opposite. She is too stubborn though. The only way she will believe me is if she sees for herself. I can not wait until she does. She will finally some to the conclusion that Akashi Seijuro is bad, very bad. I decided to skip out on a shower. I will get one in the morning. Frankie-san sure is taking a long time in there...

**Frankie's POV**

I sat there in the shower, letting warm water spray on me. If Taiga is telling the truth. I mean, if Akashi Seijuro will really break my spirits. Then what will happen. I then remembered what all happened at the shogi game, he grabbed me by my collar, yet he was calm. He did not intend to hurt me. How could he hurt anyone? He seemed like he was just trying to scare me into doing what he said. Is that how he works? Well, I will be the first to show him that I am not scarred! I wonder why he does that? Was it the way he was raised or just how is by nature? What if he has a bad family life? So many questions. I have to get to know him. Relax, I will be around him the entire year. I stepped out of the shower and quickly brushed my teeth before heading to bed. Taiga...He has a lot of pride, so it was probably really hard for him to apologize. He needed to anyway. I silenced my thoughts and then drifted into sleep, thinking of the colors red and gold.

My eyes popped open suddenly. Hm, strange. I did not remember having a dream. I then looked at the time. 7:34 A.M. Wow, I beat my alarm clock. I groggily stretched and climbed out of the distorted bed. "T-Taiga?" I called out as I entered the living room. I was not as angry about the whole Akashi deal. I decided that I should just stop thinking about Taiga and Akashi. That does not mean I will stop thinking of Akashi! Just Taiga and Akashi~ I feel devilishly clever! Taiga had still not answered me. What the hell? I walked into the kitchen and saw a sticky note attached to the refrigerator.

_Good morning Frankie-san. I have practice and school things to get ready for, enjoy your day. I love you._

He was such a good brother when he wanted to be! I threw the note away and got dressed in another one of my casual hoodies along with some jeans and converse. Off to get uniforms! I walked through the district. This place was just as fun as last summer!~ Where are the uniforms?! Eh, is this it. After I passed several stores I finally came to a uniform store. I hope this is it! I might be athletic but that does not change the fact that I am lazy! I walked in and was greeted by a member of the staff. So friendly! Oh, there is Serins uniform. Maybe I am doing the wrong thing by getting into Rakuzan. Nah, I want to go there. More than anything! I kept looking for Rakuzans uniform and finally decided to ask. "Um, excuse me," I approached one of the staff workers. She looked at me and smiled brightly. "Yes, how can I help you?" If we were in America, this would be creepy! Haha, just joking around! "I was looking for the uniform for Rakuzan. Do you happen to know where I could find it?" I really hoped they had it. She thought for a little while. "Hmm, Rakuzan. Ah, yes, we have a few more for Rakuzan that look like they would fit. Follow me," I smiled and followed the raven haired girl to the back of the store.

"Here we are, and the fitting rooms are right around the corner there," She smiled and left. Okay let's see. There were only about seven left. Eh, not bad. Two were way too small and one was too big so I got four sets, plus shoes and some knee socks. Yuck I hope there is not a sickness for too much shopping. I paid for my uniforms and then made my way out. What do I do now? Well, I should go put all of these up and then I guess I could go practice. It would help if I had someone to play with. Eh, I did. I just did not want to play with Taiga. His form scared me to death and I am still not knowing what else to expect. Ugh, now I have to go all the way back home. Oh well. I started on my way home and then saw a sports store. Hm, can not hurt to have a peep. I walked into the store and was this time greeted by semi loud music and differently colored lights. This must be the cure for The-Too-Much-Shopping disorder. I went straight towards the shoes. Nice. Rheboks, Jordans, and Nike. Eh, I think I want the Jordans. Heh, got to love them! They are not as high priced here as they are in America though, nice. I exited and made my way back to the apartment. What is the time? 12:37. I wonder where Taiga is... Eh, I should worry about myself. he is probably off playing somewhere. I need to get to a court. Not the one where he usually goes to. Hm, where is another one. This calls for exploring! I walked out of the apartment again after getting something to eat and changing into my new Jordans.

I can not wait to break these baby's in! I made my way to another court away from home. Shit, I forgot to get something to drink, oh well/ I will have to do without! I got to this one court. It was pretty, with pink flower petals flowing across the concrete. No one is here, perfect. My thought was cut short when I heard dribbling. Eh? I saw ruby hair and a two point shot. Akashi? I suddenly got excited. Now is my chance to ply him! I started to say something but then kept quiet. Taiga is so cautious of him, maybe I should see his skill before I rush into things. He did a few more shots, practiced a few certain things. His agility skill is through the roof, but that is not the inly thing. He is a genius. His mind is able to comprehend things so quickly that it can, _tell the future_. I can not believe it. It is true! It might not be much, but Akashi Seijuro can tell all of his opponents moves! How can I compete with that. I have raw energy, agility, and mental awareness. But compared to him... Is this why Taiga was so tense? Did Akashi beat him? "Why so quite?" I jumped out of my skin when I heard his calm voice. Eh?! "U-uh, just observing a little," I felt like I had been caught at something. "No need to feel uncomfortable. You play right, I can tell," He turned with a small knowing smile. Of course. "Yeah," I answered. "You are also competitive, care for a match of one on one?" He asked so coyly. As if he knew I was itching for a game.

"I-I think I will pass. I do not quite understand your style yet," I answered, oh gosh, I accidently said that last part. Eh..."Ah, cautious aren't we. Better than your brother was. He rushed into playing me, and had to learn his place the hard way," He made another shot casually from the three point line. what the hell did he mean?! My heart raced. This guy, he is exciting yet there is something else there, or maybe there is something missing. "Do you like basketball?" I asked randomly, but once you think about it. It was not so random. His eyes widened for the first time. Was he caught off guard? "Why don't you come find out?" He challenged. I had to suppress my smirk. Damn. He got me. Now I want to play more than ever, but my gut is telling me to keep still. I decided to give in to my curiosity. "Why do you want to play me?" I asked as I stood up. He looked slightly annoyed at this. "I have already told you, do not question me," He warned. He starred at me coldly, waiting for an answer. "You want to play, bring it on," I walked forward. This was bad, I just knew this was bad.

* * *

**MUAHAHA! Cliff hanger! So guys, what do you think? Is Akashi a little too OC or just right? Hope you enjoyed!**

**Mukkun: I need more sweets**

**Me: Again?!**


	6. Chapter 5

Akumie's** Note:**** Don't kill me for the cliff hanger last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it though! Yikes, a game between our OC and Akashi-sama. How will this work out?!**

**-****_Enjoy_****-**

**Me: Speaking of Akashi, where is that bishie?**  
**Mukkun: He said he went to go get something...Hmm...Special I think**

**chapter 5**

* * *

**Incredible**

_RIIINNNGG! _ughhh! _RIIINNNNG! _Eh, this hurts so much! _RIIN-click _I stretched my sore arm back under the covers. Ow...I am so sore from that game. Akashi Seijuro. He is truly an amazing athlete...

He smirked, satisfied that I had decided to play one on one with him. This made me want to back out. That it was like the shogi game. That I would fall into one of his traps. I then realized that I had never felt this way about an opponent. My aura changed drastically. I become a little more determined. Yes, I do want to play you Akashi. His smile widened. We started our game. He was the complete opposite, letting me score a little and was laid back. It pissed me off. He was letting me off easily. I can not say I was not slightly distracted. Every time he would guard, he was a little too close and had a small smile. That bastard. Was he purposely using that to make me slightly uncomfortable. I decided to ignore it completely. Imagine Taiga, imagine Taiga. I smirked and made an easy lay up against him. He went to score, he had it. I blocked it though. This had him surprised. He got a little more concentrated. I had kept track in my mind. I was losing 34-44. Only five shots that he got past me. We were sweating so much and it was sunny so that did not help. He had stopped smirking, stopped teasing me about our physical contact, and actually seemed a little interested. We had gotten to 67-78. Dammit! I swirled around him and headed towards my goal. Watch out for him! Watch out! I went for a fake but he knock it out of my hand.

Gosh! I guarded him and then the next thing I knew I was on the ground. Wha-what? An ankle break?! Exactly, how am I supposed to beat him, if I can not even stand! That dirty bastard! We were at it again. Our score rising to 72-96. Damn, I was at my limit. He was close, but still very capable. I was losing. He drove the ball down the court. He had so many tricks! I could not tell which he would use! He went slower when he got to me. He was teasing me, and the worst part was, that I actually fell for it. It was a tiny little trick. He made me reach for the ball desperately and then he did an ankle break. Damn him. It was the end of the game. He had made the lay up, but I stayed on the ground. Our game did not even last that long! About an hour. In an hour, Akashi Seijuro had beat me. My muscles twitched with tiredness. Great! I heard footsteps from beside me. Oh great, now he will say some arrogant metaphor. He stood behind my form. "Frankie," He said calmly. "I have to say, that was an interesting game," He finished. What the hell? "I am serious. I have a hard time finding opponents, but in that game of one on one I had to actually put forth some effort. You remind me of your brother, Kagami Taiga, but you have a talent with your agility," He had walked over to the bench, getting a towel. Why so nice? "Akashi?" I started. "Call me Seijuro," He interrupted me. "Ok, Seijuro, why did you play me if you thought I would boring?" I was genuinely curious. "So naïve," He smiled as he handed me a towel and some water. I had walked over there and thanked

"I wanted to teach you a lesson," He stated, still getting his things together. "Eh? A l-lesson?" I was shocked, what did he mean? "Yes, you might know that I know everything. Even accept the fact, but you do not know your place. Just like Taiga," He finished. Seriously? My place? I started to believe he was a sadist. "Come on, you have to be hungry," He said while smiling at me. I shook my head. "E-eh, I am fine!" Then just like out of some cheap movie, my stomach growled. He kept looking at me while smirking. "E-eh, w-well. I _might_ be hungry," I crossed my arms as my cheeks flushed. He laughed at me. That laugh...I wanted to hear it over, and over again. "Come on," He said motioning me to follow. "T-thank you Seijuro," I said. "You're welcome," He answered. We had walked a little ways before I spoke up. "S-Seijuro!" I said, we were in the most fanciest part of the small city. What the hell?! "What?" He turned to look at me. "Heh, um, where are we?" I asked. "Were you not paying attention to your surroundings?" He asked. I shook my head, no. The truth was, I was focusing on him. "Ahh, you were too busy paying attention to me, eh?" I almost spit the water I was drinking. I swallowed. "I-I-I was not!" I demanded. He chuckled and patted my head affectionately. "Yes, just like Taiga," He ruffled my hair and I removed his hand, which he held.

"Eh?! H-HEY! What's with all the romantic touching huh?!" I shouted at him. He just kept smiling. "You sure are paranoid. I am just simply holding your hand so you do not get lost, you clearly lack a sense of direction," He teased. That bastard! "Seijuro, where are we going to eat? All of these places are way too expensive!" I was kind of worried. "How about this place, I come here usually," He pointed to a place. EHH?! That place was like, damn. It was so expensive. "(Sigh) Fine, if you insist, then we will have to divide the cost evenly. The cheapest thing on here i-" I was already getting all the math done in my head when he interrupted AGAIN. "Frankie, it's fine I got it covered," He stated calmly. "Eh?! Hey, this not a time for noble acts of charity! This is high stuff!" I was completely serious. He ignored me and went on in. My eye twitched. T-That bastard! Was he from a wealthy family or something? Oh well. I followed and was greeted by so many formal things along with people. They looked at me, I must have been out of place. Was it because of my street clothing? No. Seijuro is wearing the same casual wardrobe. I suddenly felt self conscious. "Frankie..." Seijuro leaned in from beside me. Eh, so close. "Do not rely on others to define who you are," His eyes starred at me intensely. I gave him a half smile. "Y-you and those metaphors!" He smiled and answered some of the waitresses questions. Even she was well dressed as she lead us to a table.

"Eh, I do not know what to get!" I looked at all of the things on the menu. He chuckled and pointed to one of the things. "Well, that is tofu soup, which is my favorite here," He said. It looked good. "Wow, heh, almost as high society as that price!" I joked. He did not smile though. He kind of looked away. Was he ashamed. "You alright, I was just joking around ya know!" I smiled bubbly. He looked over at me. "I know you were joking. Yes I am fine," He answered automatically. I knew he was lying, or at least stretching the truth somewhat. Was he used to saying that? I just nodded. Do not question him, got it. "And Frankie," He started again. " We need to work on your Japanese. You are off on a few things," He criticized. "Hey, I am fine! Good enough for others!" Okay, so maybe I took it a little to heart, but I am so lazy and pretty much know everything! "I do not have time for laziness," He crossed his arms stubbornly. "E-ehh...I give up! Fine!" I finally agreed. He smirked in triumph. Our food arrived and it looked like a million dollars. "Here you go Mr. Akashi, and here you go, miss," She smiled at Seijuro but looked at me uncomfortably. E-eh, what did I do? I shifted in my seat. "Yuri..." Seijuro warned. It sounded nothing like him. His voice was cold and stiff. "My apologies, I'll be right back," Yuri excused herself. "W-what did I do? Was it something I said?" I asked, I was really worried for some reason. "No, no you are fine. Yuri has a soft spot for me, unfortunately," He said reassuringly. I nodded a bit, yikes. I felt so uneasy about the situation.

Then my phone buzzed. I looked at the call ID. Taiga. "I'm sorry I ha-" I stared. "It's fine, your brother must be worried," I was starting to get used to him knowing so much, I kind of liked it, though I will NEVER tell him this! I stepped outside. "Hey Taiga!" I answered. "Where the hell are you?!" He asked immediately. "W-what?" Oh no, what should I tell him? '_Oh nothing, just hanging out with my new friend Akashi Seijuro, what about you?!' _I do not think so. "I-I was practicing," I answered. He sighed. "Well next time, give me a call. You did not answer any of your text and had me worried," He said through the phone speaker. "Well, um, bye," I started to hang up. "Frankie-san, are you sure you are alright?" He asked one more time. "Yeah, totally, bye!" I hung up. Phew, I am so not cut out for this! I walked back in. Seijuro had stopped eating until I returned. How, polite. This made me smile. "What? It is just common courtesy," He said while looking away. What a cutie, EH? w-w-w-hat am I thinking?! Cutie? Seriously Frankie? Okay, calm down. "So, what did your brother want?" He asked aloofly. "Oh, he was going on about where I was and how he was worried," I waved my hand wanting to forget about it. "Hm, Taiga sure is protective of you, but I can see why.." I almost choked on the soup, which was delicious by the way. That is twice I have almost died today because of him dammit!

"W-what d-do you mean by that?!" I ranted. He shrugged cutely with a simple, pleasant smile. "I guess it's because, eh, never mind, you are quite plain indeed," He turned his nose upright playfully. "H-hey! Don't tease me!" I pouted. He reached across the table and patted my head while laughing that laugh again, that addictive laugh. "That is why,"

We finished and made our way home. "Thank you Seijuro...Again," I stated simply. It was quite chilly now. "It is alright, I enjoyed it," It was quiet for a moment. A comfortable silence, and then light chattering cut through it all. He looked at me and then pulled his Rakuzan jacket from his bag. "Here, you might catch a cold," He was so considerate. Wait. "Hold up, aren't you cold?" I asked, concerned. "I am fine," He answered. Ha! I knew better. I looked closely at his skin. Goose bumps were starting to form. I then took the jacket off and put it over him, while I took the other half. "F-Frankie..." He stuttered meekly. So nice! "I could tell you were cold!" I teased. I could not see his face, but I did catch a small, satisfied smile spread across his features. We talked about little stuff here and there. We were not cold at all. How can he be the same person my brother was talking about. He is so open right now. He even seems a little different than when I first met him. Was it because of the match? What did he see in me? He saw something, and I saw something too. Akashi Seijuro was the complete opposite of what my brother had said. I felt very triumphant.

I had won, pretty much. We arrived at my house. "Oh, here's your jacket back," I went to pull it off. "No, keep it. My jacket suits you," He smirked. That, that, that bastard! My face lit up like a Christmas tree. "F-fine! Just do not ask for it back," I said turning the other cheek. "I am absolute, my decisions are as well," He stared as I walked away. I looked over my shoulder. "Okay Mr. Absolute~" I teased lightly, earning a smile from him. "Stick with Seijuro," I waved bye and went up to our apartment. Wow, he was so open. So, so open with me. Totally different. I opened the door and saw Taiga waiting for me at the dinner table. "Hey! You hungry? I made your favorite!" He smiled brightly. "Oh, um, sorry, I already ate. Thank you though," I walked in with a smile, heading towards my room. 'huh...Frankie, what is that?" He pointed his fork at me. What? "Whats what?" I asked. "T-that thing, around you!?" He said, disgusted and shocked. Oh no, I forgot about him and, and. Oh dammit all! "I-I.." I tried to explain. "You were out with Akashi?!" He stood up. "Taiga, he is totally different! He is the complete opposite of what you told me!" I managed. He ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know how stupid that was?!" He asked again. "I am going to be spending all school year with him! I do not see the damn harm in any of it?! Stop trying to control me Kagami!" I shouted the last part. I was so fed up.

He was silent for a moment. "Just remember what I said," he said quietly and put the dishes up. I walked into my room, This was ridiculous! Why me? He was acting like a complete and total dictator. Who was he, Hitler?! I wanted to laugh at my joke, but I just kept wanted to be with Akashi again. Seijuro I mean. I slowly slid down to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees. Why Taiga? I suddenly felt something in my pocket. I reached down and pulled out a white sticky note. It was a phone number. XXX-XXXX. Who could it be? My mind flashed, Seijuro! I turned the note around.

_I enjoyed today, Frankie. Call if you need anything._

I smiled automatically. Should I call now? No, I am a nervous wreck. I need to clear my head. I decided to take a shower. Things came clear to me pretty quickly. I took a liking to Akashi Seijuro. I had fallen deep! Why have I not noticed before?! The past events passed through my mind once more. I think I can understand why now that I think about it. I need to hear his voice. I do not care how desperate I sound, because the truth was, that I was desperate. After so much aloofness through my life, this had to be the most exciting thing to come my way. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. Okay, okay. It rang twice and then he picked up. "Hello," He said through the device. "Hi," I smiled, glad to finally hear him. "Ah, I thought it would be you Frankie," He said, I could already see his smirk. "I know!" I laughed. "So, how is your brother doing. I did not raise any suspicion with my jacket hm?" He asked. This surprised me again. Even if he was usually "all knowing" I still could not believe he was able to tell this. "Eh, he was kind of ticked off, but it was fine," I answered. "O-oh. My apologies Frankie, but I have to go. I will talk to you later, alright?" He said and then hung up. What the hell? I heard someone's voice in the background before he said that. He must be a busy guy. I suddenly felt selfish. I mean, he has a life too and I did not even think that he might be busy or occupied with something important. _Call if you need something_. I thought back to the note. I did need something though, to hear his voice. I can not say that I am not satisfied.

Hearing that voice of his was enough for me. Wait. Am I falling too hard, too fast? How long have I know him? Two days! Do I like him? Yes! I blushed at how quickly I answered my question. Does he like me?...I have no idea. Then I felt kind of shy. I do feel like he does, but I just think that I ma OVER THINKING THbleWHOLE THING! Which I definitely am! Ahh, okay, that is enough Akashi Seijuro for one day! How long until school? The day after tomorrow. I went and arranged all of my uniforms. They looked comfortable so I put on the white shirt along with the blue plaid mini skirt with the navy blue knee socks. Damn, this beats the American uniforms. So adorable. This mini skirt though! I posed in front of the mirror and made a silly face. This cheered me up a little. It reminded me of when I was real little and nothibg mattered more than my first, stained up, Wilson basketball. My parents had got me it for christmas and I had took that thing everywhere with me. Ha, i called it Willy. The memory replayed into my mind.

_"Wow! So cool!" A tinnier version of me with pigtails sat cross legged on the carpeted floor. The crackle of the fireplace sounded behind me. "Well? Did Santa bring what you wanted?" My mom asked me. "Yes! Oh Yes, he did!" I hugged the Wilson. Every time I got something new, I named it. "Hmm," My mother already knew what I was thinking about. "(Sigh) Okay, what are you going to name this one?" I looked at her and then back at the ball as she laughed lightly. "I-I think, I should name it...Willy! Well, it's a nickname, because it already has a name!" I pointed to the big print words. Wilson. She laughed at the brand name that I took so literally. "Alright, Willy it is," She went into the kitchen as my father came back from upstairs. "Okay, first basketball. Now smile!" He said as he took the picture and set down the camera. "His name is Willy!" I shouted, holding it above my head. He laughed. "Then let's let take Willy out and learn how to shoot him!" He stood up. "With what? We didn't get a gun for Christmas too!" He laughed again and adjusted his glasses. He lead me to the front door as I trotted eagerly towards the door. "Wooow!" I said as I saw a huge basketball hoop. Beside it was another much smaller version. "I'll name that one Sam and the other Buhbuh!" I pointed my small finger to the smaller one and then to the larger one. He laughed again. "Okay, now watch papa," _

Over a matter of time, I had mastered the smaller hoop and we ended up having to bring the biggest one up four times before getting a new one. My father had stopped teaching me at age eight. Saying that I needed to learn from experience and that I pretty much knew how everything worked. So every school year, I got into basketball. More and more until I finally started playing street ball as well. Ahh, I thought back to Himuro. He was so sweet. I remember one year, for my birthday. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as an additional present. We were just friends though. More like brother and sister! My mind went all the way back to how Seijuro played. His style. I had given up on his style. Trying to find out the type would be impossible. His play was just so...Incredible!

* * *

**Hello once again guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5. There was a typo on the other story. (It was supposed to be chapter four) but any who! I can not wait until the school year begins! What will Akashi Seijuro make her do?!**

**Me: What will you do?**

**Akashi: No spoilers. Like you Akumie, I do not like giving spoilers...Or those who want them, *snip, snip***

**Me: E-eh? Kise!? Can you come make some crazy comment so he will point those things at you!?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Akumie's Note: So here we have Frankie, as you have seen in the chapter 6, she is starting to develope an admiration for him. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and thank you for all the reviews!**

**-_Enjoy_-**

**Akashi: *is cleaning scissors* well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and read it.**

**Me: E-eh. Akashi, dont be so pushy.**

**Akashi: Seijuro. And dont forget the -sama**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**So excited**

My alarm clock did not go off this morning. I must have subconsciously turned it off before I went to bed. Damn thing was annoying hell out of me. I groggily looked over to check the time. 1:34 P.M. Wow, I slept late! Oh yeah, I remember now. I had stayed up until the early morning making strategies for my play. I was so stunned by his skill and my growing admiration for him that I forgot the reason why I was here. He fit perfectly. Just right. Exactly what I wanted. I came to Japan once more for competition. I had a choice of Japan, Britain, or Germany. I just had to come check this place out again. I actually was thinking of Germany at first. When I came here a few years ago, I was appalled by the standards. So laid back. Then I heard from Taiga about 'The Generation of Miracles'. He told me how he enjoyed playing them and how intense they were. He never told me about Akashi. He only mentioned that there were six progenies and the one he was with was Kuroko. I of course, did not ask him too much because I was so set on Germany, but after a few videos sent from his phone, I was hooked. I sat up and saw all the papers scattered across my bed. Damn. I was so focused. I picked up one of the sheets of paper while rubbing my ear sleepily.

I came up with this? It seems so, complicated. Not complicated in doing but for me. For me to think this way. Was it adrenaline? Was I this hyped up to beat him? What would happen if I beat him? His ego would be crashed, that is for sure. Well, I thought back to yesterday. It seemed like he was glad I was good at basketball. So he knew I would loose, but I was better than he expected. Or maybe he just had some fun. Apparently he won all the time. Was I a challenge? Was it my style? I was an expert in pretty much everything. Pretty equal in everything unless you count agility. I was quick to recover, but I was actually really clumsy in everyday life. I guess because I am so laid back with this everyday stuff. With basketball it is a whole new concept. I plopped back down and read through all my , this was amazing work! I saw how I could trick him some more and then a few more tricks. They were totally new and would have to have work. I laughed lightly to myself. Wait until I learn this and show Seijuro! Wait, if he can anticipate my moves, won't he figure out my tricks? Ah, but that is the point! I turned to another sheet where I had apparently looked up the "Emperor Eye". It was impressive, what Akashi had, but everything has a weakness. A blind spot!

I just need to find that blind spot and then these tricks will be able to take effect! I feel like a genius. I kept smiling like an idiot.

**Akashi's POV**

I had been awake ever since two o'clock in the morning. Something was not right. _The door_. The door to the Generation of Miracles was being knocked on meekly. It was not Taiga this time. A smaller presence. _Frankie Aymond_. Her name replayed in my mind. Could it be her?~ I have to admit. I like the way she plays. The way she exerts herself. She does not see what she could be. My mind suddenly knocked back into realization. I have to control her skill increase. "Seijuro," A warm voice came through the hall. "Yes?" I answered. I already knew what she wanted though. Our house keeper was the closest thing to a mother I had. Even though she was more of the grandmother type. I had a grandmother, she was nice and sarcastic. She hated my father though. She was always saying how he ruined her daughters life and how she could not understand how someone so sweet could fall for someone so cruel. This was why I was not allowed to see her that often. She knew my mother and could (would) tell me everything I wanted me to know. My father however, wanted me to keep on track with a strict life.

I was piece. His piece. Without me, this company would be nothing, and so I must martyr my life of happiness for a life of business. I did not mind though, but then again, I have no room to talk. I have not experienced much happiness. "It is your father, he wants to speak with you," She informed, giving me a warm smile. I smiled lightly back. I remember crying in her shoulder when I was told that my mother had committed suicide. I knew this and a very few other things about her. Even remember a few things about her. Her blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smelled like...Like. I had forgotten that. I swore I knew a few years ago. I sighed as I walked down the long, Victorian, dark hallway. I was used to it being this way. Gloomy and serene. I stood in front of the door, a little hesitant. I was always a little uneasy when it came to him. A little. I understood how he thought things through and could predict his actions, yet I never tried. I never needed to. All my decisions were made for me.

"Come in," The sly voice said from behind the dark wooden door. Of course he would know. I opened the door and walked in. Standing beside one of the chairs. "Sit," said simply. I was used to his cold tone and did not even notice anymore. "Seijuro, you have been doing well," I knew where this was going. I need to try harder, or do something. "But _well _will not cut it. As part of my household, you must be amazing," He finished. "Yes Akashi sir, I'll do my best," I answered. This again... "Oh, and...A letter arrived to you from your grandmother," He pulled out an envelope from his desk drawer. He knew, he had figured out about her sending me secret letters. She asked me how I was and about my mother. "A dreadful woman she is. What? Did you actually think I would not find out? Such a thing is not possible," The unread letter was put close a candle, burning. His eyes were just starring coldly at me. More coldly than ever.

I wanted to run over and save the letter, to swat his hand away and clutch the information about my mother to my chest. I just stood there though. Such a thing, is not possible. I scolded myself. "You may leave," He ended. I bowed and then exited his office. The curiosity of what that letter contained was eating away at my mind. Every little detail of my mother was valuable yet never enough. I wish I had her with me now, that I could exchange him for her. My mind rolled back to Frankie. I miss her don't I. I am getting attached, and why should I not? I minus well get everything I want. I will not be getting any happiness for a while. I then thought how she would act towards my father. Oh God, she would get herself killed. I smiled lightly, thinking of her silly, stubborn, yet justified outbursts towards something she thought was wrong, but when I thought of him. I could inly see him hurting her. Of course he would. Why not?

I shook myself out of the thoughts about my father. Taiga. Oh Taiga, who would have thought that your sister was as entertaining as you were. She seems a little more clever though, preferring to not rush into things. My smile grew wider as I remember how I had to coax her into playing me. Frankie, you silly girl.

**Frankie's POV**

I had moved out of bed by now. Should I at least text him? No. Get him off your mind. Or should I? He had me so determined last night. I need to be like that again. I had memorized the strategies I had thought of. Everything is going well. Except for Taiga. So far everything has been silent. Literally, he has given me the cold shoulder unless it was important. I did not mind though. Whether he was trying to protect me or not, I am pretty sure I can handle myself. I made it to a nearby court, deciding to find yet another one. I did not want to run into Taiga and get a cold dose of venom and possibly a messy game or bump into Seijuro and get taught another _lesson_.

This one was plain though, not bad at all. I warmed up and shot a few baskets. Humming to myself, I started to practice my drills. Not terrible, yet could be better. My speed would need to be worked on once I had gained full control and if I learn them real well then I could combine a few. These combined added with a few fakes here and there will have even the Emperor stunned. I was sure of it. I did not know how I came up with it, but I did. Finally. I was enjoying myself. In America, I had reputation, and that was about it. Opponent after opponent. All beaten. I knew that was just going to get bored to a point where I would get bored with basketball itself. Now, finally, I had found what I wanted. I practiced for I don't know how long. What about Taiga? Things were not going so well with him... What should I do? I was proving him wrong about Akashi and then standing up for Akashi as well. So I wait? I want Taiga to admit to not only me, but himself that he misjudged Akashi Seijuro. I was already on my home. What should I name my tricks? Hmm. The first should be Counter Ankle Break. CAB. It is exactly as it sounds. This is a counter for his ankle breaks! The second I think I will call Cross Eyes. The Emperor Eye, I have found its blind spot and this move actually allows me to peruse him without the work of his eye power. The third... I will name after him, Seijuro Akashi. It seems so much like him. Something he would do. What I do with this power is unexplainable. I can only do it when I am put in the zone. So I have to learn how to control my zone, if I want to control Seijuro Akashi. Perfect. Well, tomorrow is the first day or school. The, first day. I am so excited!

* * *

**So guys, how was the first chapter eh? Hope you enjoyed Akashi's POV!**

**Akashi: They did..**

**Me: -_-**


	8. NOTIFICATION!

**Reader Notification**

* * *

_Dear readers,_

Hello guys! I am sorry for the lack of updating. I have just finished finals and things have been really busy lately! So just cut me a little slack when it comes to new chapters. I am having to juggle all of these things and priorities so it is hard to write. But I will be updating! I have certainly not forgot about this story! Again I am very sorry, please be patient and I hope you enjoy summer!~

_Your writer,_

_** Akumie Sama**_

* * *

**Mukkun: Here *gives you candy* You do not need to thank me, Aku-chin made me since she has been busy. *sigh* I always have to make up for her wrongs.**

**Kise: *pats Mukkun's back* It's alright I could take over for you!**

**Akashi:...Ryouta...*snip***

**Kise: Ehh! *Hides behind Aomine***

**Aomine: tsk, baka...**


	9. Chapter 7

**Akumie's Note:**** Hey guys! Been really busy with finals but am trying my best! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please if you see any mistakes, do tell. (I apologize for all grammar errors, word mistakes, etc)**

**-****_Enjoy_****-**

**Akashi: Akumie, I want to play a one-on-one game with you...**

**Akumie: *Sigh* We have already been through this! You have won all the other times! Why would this one be different?!**

**Akashi: I would like to play for f-fun...**

**Akumie:...****_You_****? You want to play for ****_fun_****? That's a first! Well, enjoy the story guys and we will give the winner afterwards. Who do you think will win?!**

**Akashi: ahem, it would be wise to be on my side...**

* * *

**My First Day: Teachers, Basketball, and Akashi**

_RIIINNGG! RII-. _My alarm clock was cut short. I had been awake for the past ten minutes. My first day. I thought I would have trouble falling asleep from the excitement, but my mind and body was exhausted from learning those skills. How did I do that? That power... I went to get dressed in my new uniforms. So comfy. All three of those skills will work, I know it. I had some kind of power. I was not in The Zone. That is impossible. If I was playing basketball, it would have been unleashed quickly. Where did it come from? Okay, I need to take things slow. Focus on trying to find out what it is first. So many things to do. I need to master all three of my plays, working on it. Learn to control The Zone, need to work on it. Find out what happened the other night, eh... Ya know what! How about I just learn the skills first and then focus on The Zone and whatnot. I brushed through my hair. I will leave it down, I do not want to put up with all the hassle. I walked out of my room. No breakfast. I expected it... Taiga was waiting by the door in his Seirin uniform. He looked up and his expression turned annoyed. "No breakfast?" Hey, I was still curious. He could not be that upset. "Why don't you get Akashi to get it for you..." He snapped back. Nevermind. I was not in the mood to put up with this... I just walked past him and out the door. "Frankie-san.." I turned quickly. Was he going to say sorry? Or that he is just in a bad mood? My hopes were risen. "You forgot your backpack you idiot," He tossed it to me. Nevermind, again. I nodded in a thanks and then continued on my way. I only he could see how good of a person Seijuro was...

Then something my family had taught me flashed back into my mind. _Things are not what they seem_. _Never judge a book by its cover_. _Blood is thicker than water_. Was I really putting Seijuro before Taiga. Hell no! I love Taiga to death. I am not putting anyone before anyone else. I need to just clear my mind. I will get to know Seijuro better, so far he is amazing. It is Taiga's problem that he can not accept that. What was his real problem? You would think that I would know this... He was not jealous, I know him well enough to know that is not it. Maybe he just wants what is best for me. Even if that is the case, Seijuro is not a problem at all. Ugh, why all this drama? I sighed and finally cleared my mind. What was my schedule again? Today I have homeroom and then a little bit of each class. Some kind of introduction thing. So homeroom, then history, Science, Literature, Math, Biology. I think that is how it goes...Eh, I'll figure out soon enough. "Here," Taiga said from behind me. I had kept walking past the gates of my own school. "O-oh, yeah. Thanks," I walked past the gates and waved lightly to him, he just kept walking. Why is he being such an ass?

**Kagami's POV**

I just could not stand the fact that she was going to school with that. He would never just be that nice, he even gave her his jacket. Does he like her that much? No way. Akashi Seijuro is a cruel, messed up guy. I used to not be so judgmental of him, but I was proven wrong. I whispered a small goodbye to Frankie-san. Just because she was a being a total idiot does not mean I do not care about her. I sighed and kept on my way. I glanced back one more time and saw her putting the jacket on again. My blood boiled. He had a hold on her. Frankie-san was never the type to date, but somehow, Akashi had hooked her. How? How could she fall for someone like that?! I kept on my way to Seirin... It made no sense...Until it hit me. I am so slow! The reason Frankie-san came here was because she wanted competition! Akashi is an amazing player, as much as I hate to admit it. Of course she would be naturally attracted to his style of play. This has nothing to do with actual attraction though. Just because they are a good match, does not mean they would get together. If anything, they would be enemies!...Wait, if they have had a match together, then Akashi has seen her talent. Exactly! Akashi can not stand the fact of being overthrown! So he is trying to conceal her growth as a player. That, that bastard!

How could he stoop so low?! I calmed myself. I do not know if this is really the true situation though...What else could it be?! He could not actually like her in that sense! I need to warn her about this. Do not tell her what to do. She already is leaning towards him. Ugh... I realized that I wanted to play basketball. Dammit...

**Frankie's POV**

There were several clubs to sign up for. E-eh...The basketball club! I wanted to play all of a sudden, dammit. I accepted a few flyers. Blah, blah, blah. All of them were boring in my opinion. I made my way over and asked for a basketball signup sheet. "Hm?" The tall guy looked around a little. An anime vain pooped on my head...Damn my shortness..."E-excuse me, down here!" His neck craned down. "Eh, you? You are the one who wanted one of these?" He looked so confused. My eye twitched. Seriously? "Yes. Yes I am," I held my hand out but he just looked at my hand and then my face again. "Aren't you... A girl?" He cocked his head a little to the side. "E-eh...Just give me a damn flyer!" He had one misplaced tooth and had the optimistic aura. He smiled. "Heh, here. You are too cute to turn down anyway," He smiled happily and handed me one. E-e-eh...I did not have a comeback for that. So I just stood straight and let out a sturdy -_ahem_-. "T-thanks, bye," I went to leave. "Oh by the way, what is your name?" He looked amused by my reaction and kept a goofy grin on his face. Damn him, so annoying. "Frankie Aymond, yours?" Hey, it was only polite! "American eh? I am Kotaro Hayama. Nice to meet you," He winked happily and I dead panned. Yeah, yeah, whatever. I waved him a casual goodbye and sat down at a bench nearby, filling out my form. Name: Frankie Aymond. Year: First year. Position: Any. Any past experience: Played in America for seven years. Blah blah blah. All the rest was just about experience and what I knew.

I went to go turn my form in. Hmm, where is the girl basketball team? I looked around. It should be where the boys is, or at least close by. "Hello there, my what are you doing with one of those miss?~" A soothing male voice came across me. I looked up and saw a stunning man with black hair and soft eyes with beautifully long eyelashes. Were they as long as mine?! "Miss?" I snapped out of my phase. "Y-yeah?" I answered in plain English. He laughed a little. "It is a good thing I know some English huh? You must be from the States. You certainly look the part~" I blushed lightly. Even though this man was talking to me, I did not feel the spark I had with Seijuro. I nodded. I was nervous to speak in fear of stuttering. He then smiled wider and reached for my form. "You are a girl, you can not play unfortunately. Hmm, what about manager?" My sudden nervousness disappeared. Realization hit me. "B-but! Look at my form! Is there any way possible that I can start a girl team?!" I was so desperate. Manager? No way! "A girls team..." He looked a little surprised but then thought for a while, other girls around us swooned and fangirled over his little pout. "That sounds like an amazing addition, but you are asking the wrong person for permission. Also, no offense to my lady, but girls..And basketball? Does not seem like an appropriate match to me..." He shook his head slightly...N-not appropriate? I almost lost it. Sure I might have been all girlie at first but this guy was asking for a match!

"Not a-!" I crossed my arms and looked away angrily. Only to hear a small laugh from him. "How cute!~" His hand rested on his hip casually. "H-hey! What are you laughing at?!" I starred at him now, still fuming from frustration. He shook his head while smiling. "It is just adorable seeing such a small thing such as yourself flame up...You actually remind me of someone..." He looked at me quizzically. "-_sigh_- Who do I need to speak to?" I was so tired of hearing that from people. "Well, straightforward. You will need to speak with the principle, our coach and captain. If you get permission from both of them, then you can print some forms and then of course start," I thanked him. "Any time. See you around, Frankie," He waved and disappeared into the crowd. Well, another familiar face at least. I made my way to my locker. My first class is homeroom for an introduction. I headed towards the room A-16. It was on the first floor. I would think all homerooms are. I found the room with ease. Bumping into a few people here and there. "E-excuse me!" I kept repeating to everyone who starred down at me when I accidently walked into them. I finally made my way to the entrance. I let down my guard and sped up a little. Almost there! -_slam_- I had walked right into someone. The impact knocked me down actually, woah. I rubbed my head a little, trying to recollect if I was alright. Then I realized that I had bumped into someone again. "E-eh! I'm sorry! Excuse me!" I blurted out quite ungracefully. I heard a laugh, it was one of those nice sounding, low laughs. The one that I always want to hear again. Seijuro. I gasped as I looked up and saw him. He looked good in his uniform. Eh! Hush Frankie! I went to get up but saw his hand, waiting for my grasp. I took his hand and was swiftly pulled up.

Woah...Again! He had a simple smile on his face. "Hey, um, here's your jacket," I went to take it off but he stopped me. "Keep it, really," I smiled again. We walked into the classroom. Eyes starring at us in awe. Why the hell were they starring? I sat next to him. "So, you met Reo," Wow, that was quick! That guy, the guy who told me who to talk to. "Already!- Oh yeah, you know everything," I reminded myself. "Do you know where I can find the basketball ball captain, and the coach?" I asked him sheepishly. I should have asked Reo. Seijuro only smiled again and nodded. So nice. I made myself comfortable and took in the surroundings. Okay...I was met with a few glares from other girls. What did I do?! "...Just ignore them..." I heard Seijuro from beside me. I turned and looked at him, confused as to what I did. Oh course he knew. "S-Seijuro, what did I do?" I talked a little quieter. He looked kind of uncomfortable. "I will tell you later," Was it private? Of course he would not want them to hear, I would not either. Geez they are actually scary some of them. I just put my mind one other things...Like the oh so good looking basketball player sitting right next to me. The teacher walked in and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Akiyama Keita," Akashi tensed a little. What? Was he famous or something? Judging by Seijuros face, he did not like him..."It is a pleasure to meet you all, and I hope we can all have a wonderful school year," His voice was like silk. He sounded like some type of salesman. It fit his tall stature with his black, slicked back hair and matching black glasses. He had a mysterious and unordinary smile. Girls around the room smiled and giggled.

His vibe was nothing like Reo's. I do not like him. Especially since Seijuro has a problem with him. My mind ran wild with possibilities. What did he do to get a bad reaction from Seijuro? Maybe he just does not like him naturally...Nah, do not think so. The finished the introduction and then we were dismissed to the auditorium. "Haruka Akita, please stay with me for a while. We have some things to discuss," She smiled at her friends and then stayed while we all left. Strange. Why now? The door shut after I was the last one out. A part of me was wanting to ease drop. This was not really like me, but I was just so curious. Then there was a sudden hold on my arm. "Don't even think about it," Seijuro? "B-but!" I stuttered as I looked up at him. He had caught me? Eh, I was not surprised..."Come on. The last thing you need to be is getting into serious grown up business," He pulled me along. "Grown up business? Serious?" He sighed and kept at his route to the auditorium. His grip still firm on my arm. "S-Seijuro, what's with that guy?.." He looked a little angry that I had brought him up. "I get a bad vibe from him...I don't know, maybe I am just paranoid," Maybe I was. "No... Always trust your gut feeling. Do not trust him," His grip fell and he walked with me. "Do not trust him?! W-why?" My curiosity sparked even more. "..So many questions, I will explain later alright? Until then, try to stay out of trouble," He looked down at me and quickly tucked a strand of my hair back. He then gave me another quick smile and sat on the boys side...I knew it!...I knew it was a good idea to wear my hair up!

I went and sat where the girls were required to sit. Mr. Akiyama... I looked around for him. Still not here. What is with that guy? I wonder why he needed to speak with that girl after everyone left. The room finally filled up. So far, my brother is still wrong. Seijuro is as sweet as ever. Is he being overly sweet though? If Taiga and other people fear him (for some odd damn reason) then why is he so sweet to me? Have I not seen his bad side? Possibly. Maybe it is just the fact that he is being polite. Plus, my brother was already naturally his opponent, basketball. Ugh, I am so confused. I wish I could figure this out and knew exactly the way Seijuro thought. Heh, that would probably be impossible! My fingers twitched. I want to play basketball...Okay think of something else...I looked over to Seijuro and he looked back at me. For a moment he was neutral and then raised both of his hands and pretended to shoot a basketball. Damn him! He was teasing me about it! I fumed with anger. That, that..."Hello young ladies and gentleman!" A very bubbly voice took the stage. "Good morning, good morning! Welcome to Rakuzan High, I am your principle, Makoto Rin!" He continued...H-him?! He was dressed in a floral shirt and sun glasses. What the hell? I looked over at Seijuro cautiously. He nodded, confirming that that was indeed our actual principle.

He went on talking loudly about the school, things I had already looked up on. "ANYWHO! I hope you kids enjoy your year here! If you need me, I will be in Hawaii!" He exited. I remembered the principle I had read up on. He was so formal in the picture. What happened? We were now dismissed to go to our first hour. I got up and left with the crowd of people. Some left on the left side, other on the right. Seijuro is nowhere in sight. I hope I have some of others classes with him. I bumped into someone else. My hopes were that it was Seijuro, but it did not smell like him, or any teenage guy that I knew... "My, watch yourself little one~" Oh shit...It was him! Mr. Akiyama. His hand went to my waist and the other rested on my arm gently. W-w-what the hell?! Was this guy a...Pervert?! I gasped out loud. "Aw, it is alright beastie, I am fine," His grip on my waist tightened slightly. He is one! It all makes sense now! "Here, you need to watch where you are going. We wouldn't want a tiny thing like you getting hurt would we?" I wanted to head but his ass. But I was still frozen from shock. He let go of me and went to walk past me but stopped right beside me and leaned in slightly to my ear. "Get to class and don't be late, or you'll be in big trouble," He had a smirk on his face the entire time. Like he knew exactly what he was doing. He probably does! Any girl would throw themselves at him. That bastard. We were taught really well on this in America. He was taking advantage of innocent young women.

I felt violated as I made my way up the stairs. Getting a few jealous glances from the girls around. I would happily trade places with them! I wanted my brother. I wanted Taiga to be here all of a sudden...I missed him. Another part of me wanted Seijuro to be here... I imagined him holding me like that and almost ran into a wall. Okay, get it together Frankie! Room 314 on the second floor, all the way at the end eh? Are they trying to kill me?! I finally got to my first hour and sat in the front. I like the front, because I like to take notes. I know, I am just really weird, hang in there with me guys. "Heello," Ah man, another weirdo? The voice was slow, humdrum, and bored. Um...Where is he? A small figure came out from behind the podium...A few giggles resounded from around the room but he looked like was used to it. He was very very short. A half ling. He reminded me of those hobbits from Lord of The Rings. He had slicked back blackish grey hair with a big nose, glasses and itty bitty eyes. I wonder how he found a suit that small...? "Hello class, I am Mr. Ralph Johnson..." He sounded half asleep...Wait, he was not from here! Was he from America? "As you know..I am not from around here... I am a teacher from Germany," Wow, how cool. I loved people from foreign places. Loved them! "Now, I might be below half your size, but in my class you will be expected to know all the material given to you. Laziness is at an all time low, got it," We all kind of looked at each other. Was he a hypocrite? He seems like the one to love laziness. He explained how everything worked and we got our stuff ready for that class.

-_ding, ding, ding_- the bell rang and a few student s got up to leave. "Ahh, you four...Sit down, the rest of you may leave," He had a lazy smile on his face. I smiled. He might be a sloth, but he enjoys himself. Okay,fall Mr. Johnson, got it. I walked to my second hour. Please be in this one...Nope...I was really starting to get depressed about this...The teacher was a pretty woman at the door, greeting us. She looked the opposite from Mr. Johnson. She had neat brunette hair and a slick outfit. A white smile to top it all off. I'm going to hate it when I am tired and have to come to her class. I sat in the front again. That girl, Haruka I think... She fixed her hair a little...Her and Mr. Akiyama...Holy shit, I did not want to think of it that way. Then she passed me. That smell. Like Mr. Akiyama but a little stronger. Oh no, no, no... She gave me a mean glance as she passed. I just ignored her. I can already tell that she is a bitch..."Hello guys! My name is Aiko Adachi," She gave the rest of the introduction. I could feel Haruka starring holes at me from behind...She just had to sit right behind me too...

**Akashi's POV**

I had made it to my first and second hour. I already knew what classes I had with Frankie. A part of me felt like a stalker for a moment. No, now if it were anyone else, then yes. She wanted to play basketball. Not only was it apparent in her hands but in her expression as well. She must have something up her sleeve. I found myself excited. My third hour...Mr. Akiyama... I did not like him at all, no, I despised him. He was a filthy pervert. The way he looked at Frankie...My body tensed instantly. hm? I have never did that involuntarily...No, no I cannot develop feelings for her. I just need to become friends with her. To let her trust me enough to where I can somehow manipulate her power. She is very talented...I suddenly cringed a little, I did not like the idea of manipulating her. This is no time for my petty emotions. Either I can win or lose, either way, she is still a threat and I will never lose. I cannot stand it. I will not allow it! I sighed in frustration. How can I do this? If I get close to her, I might...Just listen to yourself. Who cares about her? This is for your benefit only. To win. I cleared my thoughts and stuck to my plan. Just keep yourself together...What would my father do? I did not even want to think about it that way but he is the most coldest person I know. I sat down in the middle, by the window. I like the window seats. "Hello cla-" Before he ould give the introduction, someone was at the door...Frankie. "Excuse me, Mrs. Adachi wanted you to sign these," She handed over the papers to him. He smiled and took them...Running his hand over hers...What was this feeling? She looked uncomfortable and pulled her hand away quickly. His smile widened a little. He was enjoying this...My head was down, my bangs covering my eyes. This was bad. Since Frankie is not interested in him like all the other girls, he is wanting a chase...How sick. I saw Frankie look over my way. Her eyes lightened slightly and she smiled. I lifted my head and smiled back. She took the papers he had signed and she left.

He kept smiling for a while. It made me angry for some reason. I kept reminding myself that I needed to contain her power. Power is above love, power is above love. My fathers saying rang in my head...

* * *

** hey guys! Hope you are enjoying your summer so far. Um, heh. Sei-sama won by the way... **

**Akashi: Yes, I did.**

**Akumie: *sigh***

**Akashi: *hugs* But I had fun**

**Akumie: Anyway guys...S-see you next time. 0/o**

**Kise: *sitting behind a bush* Ehh! I so ship them!**

**Aomine: This is so pointless...*sneaks a glance when Kise isn't looking***


End file.
